


The Beautiful Remus

by GaAsLaSi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaAsLaSi/pseuds/GaAsLaSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about Remus and his beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Remus

I hurried out of the Gryffindor common room. I cursed myself for oversleeping , I shouldn't have decided to take a nap. As I was rushing through corridors heading for the Astronomy tower, I stopped on my tracks. Soft twinkling of notes went through the eerie air. It was pleasant and enticing. I followed the drowning song, it sounded so beautiful; I felt entranced. My feet moved on its own. I forgot all about my tardiness, my class, even myself.

My fingers were brushing against the walls, as I moved down now unfamiliar corridors. I moved my ear just beside the walls, and yet I couldn't find the room, it wasn't there. I moved my hands frantically around walls pushing and hitting. 'I want to see,' I thought. 'I needed to see.' Then, right before my eyes, the stone that raised high in front of me, separated and merged, formed into wide doors. The melody grew clear and irresistible. I pushed open the doors and burst through in both relief and anxiety, and there I saw Remus Lupin on a grand black piano. 

He was bent over the piano in concentration, his fingers moving fast across the keys, back and forth. His usual rigid posture ceased to exist; his body moved like fluid. He swayed with the melody. Even though the piece itself seemed already amazingly composed, he still played with much emotion and talent.

 He was all I heard, he was all I saw, he was all I felt and thought of for so long. At that moment, I couldn't think, I only felt my heart and it was pouring for him.

 I continued to step towards him in a daze. His song ended with his last soft notes; his long fingers gently pressed on the last few keys, and he stopped. What was left was silence, even I stopped. That was only when Remus noticed I was there, he turned abruptly in his seat and saw me. I was still in a trance, I shuffled towards him and sat down beside him. 

Even Remus was beautiful; his face was kind, the small scars seemed to add to his beauty as they made him vulnerable. I looked down at his fingers curled into his lap; they were long, thin and callused, just like a musician's. 

Remus lifted his hand to bring my face to face his. "How did you find the Room of Requirement?" he asked. His eyes held confusion, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and his mouth; it was expertly lined into an expression of worry, and all the times in which he used that mouth to say compliments towards me, intellects and interesting thoughts, flashed through my mind. That's when I was overflowed with the love I truly felt for him, for so long.

I didn't know what happened after that, I just couldn't remember because we were kissing. Our kiss was slightly desperate and frantic, like many things wanted to be said but haven't. Remus put one hand in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist. I held him by the neck, as we closed the distance between us. However, we soon grew out of breath and separated ourselves. "That was beautiful." I breathed. I didn't know if he thought I was talking about his piano performance or our kiss, but it didn't matter. His eyes sparkled, his cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling dreamily at me. He really was beautiful, especially when he looked at me like I was too.


End file.
